Christmas crime
by smmbhb2517
Summary: Maura and Jane are faced with one hell of a case as December rolls around. Maura decides to make some moves Jane isn't too happy about. Rizzle just not right away. rated M for future chapters.
1. poison and wine

Cool! So this is my first published Rizzoli and Isles fan fiction so be brutal! I'm head over heals in love with some rizzles but I own nothing. I hope you like this story I thought it would be a nice Christmas story.

The beginning is a little different. It's just letting you know whats going on before our favorite Rizzoli's show up at the crime scene. Happy reading.

She watched as he drew his fist back. Moments was all she had before it was over. She knew this was it. All of that love she had given him and this was how it was going to end? The sob that escaped her own mouth sounded like a strangers voice to her own ears. She braces herself as she knows his fist is going to make contact with some part of her already broken body.

Dry wall crumbles as his fist smashes into the wall and she falls to the ground. He shakes with anger and as tears of regret stream down his hard and hateful face. He looks at the women he took fowls to protect and love years ago and here she was on the floor curled into a ball of hysterical fear as he stands over her, his fist plowed into the wall. He stands, breathing deep as he tries to take in the horrible fact that there was no going back to the broken heart aches this family had made for him and his wife.

He always thought that everything would have worked out, that money wouldn't matter maybe as much as it did, that their love would have been enough to keep things the way they should have been. Then two kids? How did his life change so fast. Why couldn't he just go back to the way things where before he had to work so much to not go anywhere in this life? To struggle to stay above water.

" Ahhh!" A fresh wave of anger coated the mans body as he reached down grabbing his wife. She screamed as he yanked her up. " Why did you have to screw everything up?!"

" I don't know what you're talking about everything is fine. We can fix this. Please!" She sobbed uncontrollably as he shook her.

" NO! No we CAN'T. It's over." He dropped her, letting her curl back up on the floor.

" Please no! John! What about our babies. My babies." the man walked down the hallway of there three bedroom house to his and his wives room. Taking his time he opens the drawer of the night stand. Sitting on the bed he pulls out a small box. He breathes and pulls the top off of it revealing a hand gun and a sleeve of bullets.

The man stands sliding the sleeve into the gun and sighed. Turning he walked from the room back into the living room. It had to end he thought. He couldn't live this life anymore.

Short one I know but I'll have the second chapter up in no time (:


	2. falling in love at a coffee shop

**So I've decided to write each chapter on a song in a random play list. The song for the chapters are the title's of the songs. I'll put the songs on the top of the chapters as well. **

**Read and review (: lemme know what you think.**

" **Falling in love at a coffee shop" Landon Pigg**

Maura turned just in time to watch Jane walked over to the table that she sat at with Frankie. The tall brunet grinned at her friend as she weaved through the mid day coffee shop rush. A part of Maura Isles could not help but to feel intoxicated with the site of Jane Rizzoli. The women had become such a huge part of her life over the past three years they had been friends. No one had ever been this big a part of her life before and she loved it. The true experience of family dysfunction with the Rizzoli's was one of the most fascinating things Maura had ever been apart of.

" Crazy, so many people in one place for coffee." Jane slid into the chair next to Maura handing her a cup of tea while she took a long sip of her coffee. " I mean, just coffee, some black, strong coffee, that's all I want but you gotta stand in line for five minutes because. SOMEONE." Jane looked at Maura as she spoke. " Has to get tea of something that I can't even pronounce."

Frankie chuckled and shook his head. He knew Maura was going to get on Jane now. Why the detective had to open a conversation like this with Maura he would never know. It was all entertaining all the same.

Maura sipped her tea and set the cup down folding her hands in her lap. Glancing at Jane who had taken the lid off her coffee and was in the process of dumping more sugar then necessary into her cup, Maura cleared her throat. Jane looked up at her, " What?"

Maura shrugged, " Nothing."

Jane clunked the Sugar container down and looked at Maura with a rather annoyed look on her face, a look Maura loved more then she would ever admit to a soul. " No. Maura. What?"

" Nothing, I simply do not feel like voicing my opinion on your view of hot beverages." stirring her tea lightly she gave Jane a little smile. Smug and annoyed all at the same time as being polite.

Jane huffed and let her head fall back, " Maura! I just stood in line and got you tea! For five minutes. Lemme bitch a little will yah?"

" Jane, thank you for standing in line to get my tea it was so noble of you," Maura put her hand to her chest and Frankie laughed.

Jane shot him a look and kicked him under the table. " Ow! Hey! Watch it." Jane smiled at her brother and rolled her eye's.

" You two suck." Jane shook her head and glanced over at Maura. She wore this adorable little smile that she had noticed only popped up when Jane did something she disapproved of but secretly didn't mind. She loved it more then anything. Almost more then coffee.

The sound of Frankie's walkie pulled Jane out of her own thoughts. " Gun shots heard on 218 Linton Drive. Neighbor called in just a minute ago, sending for dispatch. Domestic violence record on the address. A Johnathan Root and Kimberly Root."

" Frankie, that's right around the corner. Let's go check it out." Jane hopped up looking rather excited.

" Yeah, alright. You comin' Maur?" Frankie looked to the ME and she nodded following the two towards Frankie's cruiser. Frankie grabbed his walkie. " Officer 1027, reporting to dispatch. I'm about two minutes away. Detective Rizzoli in accompany, requesting another outfit."

The three slid into the cruiser and started towards the house. " Damn. I hope it ain't nothing bad."

Jane shook her head. " This close to Christmas? I hope so too Frankie."

Maura watched Jane's jaw twitch as she rubbed her palms together. A nervous habit of her's Maura had observed. She knew the pain in Jane's hands where no longer a bother beside on rainy day's. And today was far from Rainy.

They came to a stop in front of a small yellow house. Jane turned to Maura, " Stay here. We won't be long."

Maura smiled and nodded, " Be safe Jane, Frankie."

Jane closed the door to the cruiser and looked to her Brother, " Let's go check it out,"

Frankie nodded. Maura watched as the two walked towards the front door. They knocked. They knocked twice. Jane motioned for Frankie to go around the side of the house while she took the other. The bushes where small enough to allow them to see into the windows.

Jane's stomach turned as she came around to the back of the house. That's when she heard the sound. Was it an animal? " JANE!"

Straight adrenaline flushed through Jane's body as she ran around the back of the small home to her Brother. Frankie was speaking onto his walkie requesting an ambulance and back up imeadiatly. Jane had a moment to look into the window of the living room before she ran to the front door. Moments after Jane was in the house the door busted wide open.

There in the living room was a man with a gun in his hand. Head slumped to the side, dead. On the floor in a ball was a women, no movement. Dead. In her arms where the things that had been making the odd sound she had heard. Two young children. Curled under there dead mothers arms. Sobbing.

' Oh god.' Jane felt her whole world cave in around her as she sank to her knees. " Hey there. Hey. Hi. My name is Jane. I'm here to help you."

**Sooooo? So fare so good? **


	3. breath in breath out

**Okay so lets remember to leave me some reviews. (: I'd love to know what yall are thinking or if this story is just a bust.**

" **Breath in breath out" Mat karney.**

JANE'S POV.

I roughly rubbed my face, wishing I could just wake up like this was all a bad dream. It was almost Christmas. What kind of person could do this? How could you kill yourself and your wife? How could you just leave your children like that? Just leave them...

" You alright?" The sound of Frost's voice pulled me to my scenes as I stood by Frankie's cruiser.

"two babies Frost. Two." I glanced at my partner then back down at the ground crossing my arms. Maura would say that It was a defensive action. It was... this was going to be all over the new's. And what about those babies? " How? Just how?"

I let my eye's follow where Frost was looking. In the back of one of the ambulance car's sat Maura chatting away to the two children that had been bundled up in blankets. The younger kid was three. Her name was Rosie. The other was a boy, Ryland. He was only six. " She's good with kid's."

I nodded. Maura looked so natural with everything she did. I'd say I was jealous of her if I didn't admire and adore her as much as I do. I watched a small hand go up to feel Maura's light blue knit

scarf. She smiled down at the little girl in her arms. I watched her say something to the girl before she looked up. Her eyes met mine. My whole body felt as it it had been engulfed in fire. This was going to suck. This was going to be something I would never be able to forget. These kids would be thrown into the foster system and treated like hell, even get separated. My feet moved me towards moving me towards Maura.

" Hey." she smiled at me with a warm smile and glanced at the little boy to her left.

" Hello Jane. This is Rosie and Ryland." Maura tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. I couldn't help but to see the stress lines that had become visible on her face over the past two hours we had been here.

" Hello, I'm Detective, Jane Rizzoli." I smiled at the little boy who looked up at me with awe.

" Hey! I remember you! You're the cop who helped me and my sister." he stood in the ambulance and looked me over as I did him. His little grin was holy, for his front tooth and one of his bottom teeth here missing. His floppy strawberry blond hair framed his little freckled cheeks perfectly.

" Yes, I guess I did." I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked to the little girl in Maura's arms.

The little girls hair was a darker brown then the boys, and curly. She was snuggled into Maura's chest as snug as a bug in a rug. " Rosie is kinda shy. She's a little upset too. Ms. Maura and her seem to get along though," the little boy reached for me. " Hey can you hold me?"

I couldn't help but to smile at the little kid. " Yeah, come here kiddo." I scooped him up in my arms and he slung his arms around my neck and put his head on my shoulder right away.

" You feel safe," he said into my hair and I looked at Maura. My heart broke into a million pieces as his kid clung to me.

Maura looked at me sympathetically. I knew she felt the way I did as we tried to not cry over this fucked up situation. " Hey, why don't we get out of here and go get some of the best pancakes in the world?"

The little girl in Maura's arms spoke for the first time since I'd seen her. " Pancakes?"

Maura giggled and touched her nose, " Yes little one. Would you like that?"

Rosie smiled and nodded. " Are you coming with us?"

Maura nodded. " Why yes I am."

" Okay," I'd never seen a look like that in Maura's eye's. She looked so hurt and so alive at the same time.

" Frost!" I turned still holding the young boy in my arms.

Frost looked over at me from where he stood with Frankie. " Sup?"

" Wanna let me take your car back to the station?" Ryland lifted his head to look at Frost.

Frost grinned and waved a little at the the boy. " Yeah here." he tossed me the key's to his car.

" Thanks Frost."

No less then fifteen minutes later we where sitting in the cafe, my mother cooing over the two children who where killing pancakes like it was there jobs. " Maura?"

" Yes Jane?" Maura looked up at me with sad eyes.

" I'm sorry." I cluched my coffee cup. " Sorry you had to be there today."

it was quiet for a second between the two of us. We listened to the chatter in the cafe for a moment before Maura spoke. " I'm not."

I looked at her. We where leaned against the Bar watching my mother and the children. Maura had a big heart. A kind heart. It was going to be hard dealing with this hole ordeal. " A socail worker should be here soon to process the kids."

Maura looked at me shocked. " What? We have to do something with them Maur."

It was quiet again for a long moment before Maura spoke again. " I want to watch them. I want to temporaraly watch them until they find a solid place for them to go Jane."

I looked at Maura and sighed. " That's a big deal Maur."

" I know it is, but you will be there to help me, and your mother... they need this. I can't watch them get mixed up and lost in a system Jane. Not at Christmas time."

Maura's hand came to rest on my arm and I looked up at her, " Jane..."

I took her hand in my own and sighed. " Okay."


End file.
